


Warmth

by rosenkrone



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: F/F, Pure indulgent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 20:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12992064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: Alisha revels in the feeling of Rose’s arms wrapping around her, wanting nothing more than to melt into her touch





	Warmth

“Hey.”  Alisha’s voice breaks the silence of the early morning, her hand unconsciously reaching out in an attempt to straighten the mess that is Rose’s hair.  She can only do so much but Alisha is not one to give up so easily, continuing to run her fingers through the strands and doing what she can to make it mostly presentable.

Rose shares a sleepy smile, leaning into the touch with a quiet murmur.  “Hey yourself.”

“It’s early, even for you.”  Alisha blinks, stifling a yawn and fighting the urge to fall back asleep.  The steady weight of Rose lying on top of her makes it harder and harder to concentrate.

“Tell me about it.”  Rose grumbles, pressing her face against Alisha’s collarbone and letting out a tired sigh.  “The sun isn’t even out yet.”

A tired giggle escapes Alisha as the strands of Rose’s hair brush against her skin.  “I take it you were not the one to set this meeting up?”

“’m gonna kill Felice later.  This is cruel and unusual punishment.”

Alisha can feel the pout forming on Rose’s face and smiles fondly.  “Did you deserve it?”

“Hey, rude.”  Rose glances up, a hint of mischief in her expression despite the exhaustion.  “Do you have so little faith in me?”

“Do you truly wish for me to answer that?”  Alisha lets her nails lightly scratch against the back of Rose’s neck.

A low hum escapes from Rose.  “Is that a trick question?”

“Of course not.”  Pausing, Alisha glances at Rose.  “Shouldn’t you be getting ready?”

Rose makes no effort to move.  “Don’t remind me.”

“The sooner you leave, the sooner you can return.”  Alisha lets her fingers trace over Rose’s features before cupping her cheek.  “Perhaps I might even be able to free up most of my afternoon.”

“Bribery, Princess?  I’m shocked.”

“Perhaps a certain someone is starting to influence me.”

“How terrible.”  Rose sits up slightly, leaning forward to press a lingering kiss to the corner of Alisha’s lips.  “If only I could find a way to do it more often.”

“You are going to be late.”  Placing a finger against Rose’s lips, Alisha does her best to keep both of them from getting too distracted.

The reminder does little to deter Rose who presses a kiss to Alisha’s finger, smiling softly as their eyes meet.  “But you know, I’m pretty sure it would be worth it.”    


 

* * *

 

 

When Rose does finally slip out from under the covers, she takes her time, stretching her arms over her head with a low hum.  The hem of her shirt rises up and Alisha finds herself staring as more and more skin is slowly revealed.  Her eyes widen when she catches sight of an old scar on Rose’s side, the faded mark nearly reaching to the top of her hip.  

It hurts to think of the many ways Rose could have acquired such a scar,  Alisha’s fingers itch to reach out and trace over the spot but she holds back, knowing it is not her place to put Rose on the spot about such things.  Though she hopes Rose will trust her enough to share the story some day.

The silence is broken by Rose twisting around and pressing a kiss to Alisha’s temple.  She lingers, fingers lightly tracing over Alisha’s features.  “It’s too early for whatever you’re overthinking about.”

“And how do you know I’m overthinking.”  Alisha smiles, placing her hand over Rose’s.

Rose murmurs against her skin.  “You’re too quiet.”

A soft laugh escapes from Alisha.  “When did you get to know me so well?”

“I’ve been watching you for a long time, Princess.”  Rose places one last kiss to Alisha’s face before pulling back.  “And I have yet to grow tired of it.”

Flatterer.  Even knowing this, Alisha cannot help the soft flush that colors her cheeks.  

“Sadly, duty calls.”  Straightening up, Rose stands from the bed with a dramatic sigh and begins to gather her outfit for the morning.  

“I was beginning to think you forgot.”  Alisha sits up with a yawn.

Rose glances over her shoulder, blinking in confusion when she sees Alisha leaving the bed.  “You don’t have to get up, you should try to get a little more sleep.”

Alisha shakes her head.  “I doubt I’ll fall back asleep so easily.”  She quickly gathers her own clothes, easily changing from sleepwear into the usual shirt and shorts with practiced movements. Once Alisha is satisfied she moves around the bed to stand in front of Rose, hands reaching over to straighten the rumpled blouse that Rose has yet to finish buttoning.  Her hands brush against the spot where the scar lies and Alisha tries not to dwell on the mark, turning her attention back to the task at hand.  “Besides, you should at least attempt to look presentable.”

“Sure you just don’t want an excuse to touch a little longer?”  Battling her lashes, Rose attempts to play innocent as she toys with Alisha’s tie before typing a neat bow.

“Or maybe I just want business to go well so that you might be able to stick around for a while longer.”  Her fingers nervously fiddle with the collar of Rose’s blouse.

“That sounds nice.”  There’s a subtle catch in Rose’s voice.  She reaches for Alisha’s hands, placing a kiss to the back of each one before leaning forward and pressing their foreheads together.  “I’m growing pretty fond of this city y’know.”

“I’m happy to hear that.”  Alisha leans forward and closes the short distance between them with a simple kiss.  She pulls away, taking a step back and giving Rose an expectant look.  “Now go.  Before Felice attempts to sneak in and find you herself.”

Rose snorts.  “That was only the one time.”

“One time too many.”  Alisha places her hands on Rose’s shoulders, turning her toward the doorway and pushing her forward.  “Honestly, I’m beginning to wonder if any of you are even aware of what a door is used for at this point.”

 

* * *

 

 

Returning to the manor to find Rose waiting for her makes Alisha quickly forget all of the frustrating arguments and headaches that the afternoon has been filled with.  She revels in the feeling of Rose’s arms wrapping around her, wanting nothing more than to melt into her touch and forget about the stress of dealing with difficult people.

“You look ready to collapse.”  Rose moves to pick Alisha up, holding her close and Alisha lets her eyes fall shut, focusing on the sound of Rose’s heartbeat.  “Why don’t you rest up for a bit.  I’m not going anywhere yet.”

“Sorry…”  Alisha’s words trail off, her hand gripping the fabric of Rose’s shirt.  “Even though I was able to get through everything, I wasn’t able to keep my promise.”

Rose shifts her hold on Alisha, lips brushing against the top of her head.  “No worries, Princess.  I can think of far worse things than cuddling.”

Alisha is quiet as Rose carries her through the manor and sets her on the bed.  Nimble fingers make quick work of her knight’s uniform, carefully setting each item in it’s proper place without being directed.  It startles Alisha to realize just how much Rose has picked up without her noticing.  

Rose’s fingers lightly run along Alisha’s legs in a teasing motion.  “You good like this or should I grab something more comfortable?”

“I’m fine.”  The words are muffled by a yawn but Rose seems to understand then well enough.  

Rose gently reaches over, running her fingers through Alisha’s hair and freeing the strands from the flower tie.  She turns to set it on the nearby nightstand and freezes when Alisha leans forward, head falling to rest against Rose’s back.  “Princess?”

“Thank you.”  Alisha’s hand slips beneath the hem of Rose’s shirt, fingers lightly brushing over the scar that she saw earlier this morning.  Rose shivers at the ticklish touch and Alisha shifts to press a soft kiss to the area.  “For being here.”

The unexpected kiss makes Rose jump but she recovers quickly, glancing over her shoulder.  “Anything for you, Princess.”

Glancing up, Alisha blinks back the tears that threaten to fall and smiles at Rose.  “I’m glad you’re here.”

Turning around, Rose gently guides Alisha back until she is lying down on the bed.  Her cheeks turn pink as she settles next to Alisha, pulling her close and whispering against her ear.  “Me too.”


End file.
